The Mail Room
by Irishneko18
Summary: She was the new Mail Girl of Tashio Corp. and he was the CEO, and why was she rubbig his desk? Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys, this fanfic is in dedication to _RubyJeweler, _who gave me a simple plot, that I chose as a winner to my contest on my other fanfic _Beauty and the Nerd. _So here it is!

_**The Mail Room **_

**Ch. 1: Stupid room! **

Kagome looked into the room with eyes full of disbelieve. This is what they wanted her to do for eight hours a day? They wanted her to stay in this room for that long and not go insane? She could already feel the shreds of her sanity slipping away just by looking at the room. The bulb swinging from the string from the ceiling was the only light source in the small room. There was a window…a very small window. It was thick and hadn't been cleaned in years it seemed. The desk was pushed against the other side of the same wall as the window. The majority of the objects on the desk were covered with a thick film of dust, except for the many piles of paperwork. The computer, Kagome hadn't seen a computer that old in a long time. It took up more than half the desk and had a concerning light coming from it. Along the desks were file cabinets, which looked partly new, or that is what Kagome thought, seeing hardly any dust on them. Along the other wall were cabinets, each with someone's name written beneath it, signifying who it belonged to.

Kagomes arms hung limply by her sides as she stared amazed and somewhat shocked at the sight in front of her. From one side of the room to the other was maybe four steps. She felt a slight inclination to run, but damn it she needed money. She needed money to live on, to pay rent, and to give to her mother to help support the shrine. She had too many responsibilities to give up before even getting her first paycheck. But sadly, she didn't know if it could get any better. She felt a hand on her arm, forgetting that the woman standing beside her, giving her the tour, was also her new _boss. _

"And this, Ms. Higurash, is your work station." Kagome was thinking, she knew this woman, she had just introduced herself! Masuda…! Masuda, Kikyo! That was the woman's name. She seemed to be a nice woman, with a gentle smile. She was respectful when she first met her, even though she had forgotten not to wear socks with high heels.

"Thank you, Ms. Masuda." She walked further into the room, which was only two steps and looked back at Kikyo. "Please, though, call me Kagome." She smiled back at her as Kikyo closed the door.

The single light bulb was still swinging side to side, as if it controlled itself. Kagome sighed, this what she had to do. Not only for herself, but for her family. She was Ms. Higurashi, the new Mail-Girl for Tashio Corp.

Lifting a hand to her hair, Kagome tied it back into a sloppy bun. She had one day to clean up and try to organize the mess known as the Mail Room. The room was hard enough on the eyes, but by the time Kagome had organized it, to her since anyways, she had found some surprising things. The old computer, who she loving named Larry-Joe (LJ for short), had hidden files with some not-so-nice pictures on it. Two of the top drawers of the desk were basically glued shut, with what, Kagome didn't want to know. The outfit Sango had meticulously chosen from her own closet was crumbed and wrinkled with some substances from the room. Sango would not be happy. If only Kagome had remembered not to wear those stupid socks.

The hours were going to hard to deal with. The normal nine in the morning to five at night was totally different now, switched to nine at night to five in the morning. But she needed the job, not only for herself, but for her family. Her mother had lost her stable job of 13 years to a younger woman, with more…background to say the least. Her mother was tired, and dealing with the shrine, her grandfather's sickness, her younger brother, and herself, was beginning to be too much. So Kagome did what she had to do. She took her two year degree and begged for a job…anywhere. Fast food, paper pusher, cashier, and even Mail Girl. And she had gotten the job, but she felt no excitement for this new position. Maybe from the fact that it was pushed, or even insisted by everyone.

-Two Months Later-

Kagome felt her breath pump out as she carted the heavy tray to the elevator. It was only three in the morning, but Kagome could already feel the strain in her body. She pushed furiously at the up button, watching the numbers go from the top executive floors of the building, waiting for it to drop down to her floor. The ground floor. The elevator made a long beep and Kagome felt dread in her stomach as she watch the number stop at twenty. With the huff, Kagome lugged herself and her paperwork towards the stairs. It would take her forever to get to the top floor.

Today, Kikyo had told her, was supposedly an important day coming up. The CEO was going to show up and she was the one given the responsibility of lugging all his paperwork to his desk. Yah her. She was so lucky.

She opened the door to the top floor with a discerning click. It was eerie and there were no lights on, on the top floor of Tashio Corp. She usually kept to her little room on the bottom of the floor. Her style had become more comfortable, more sweats. She had forgone her contacts and just used her glasses. She spent most of her time with herself, thinking of her family, of her responsibility.

She took out her cell phone and used to the light to try to read the name plates along the doors. There were windows in each office, looking out onto the busy floor way. There were blinds, but Kagome saw that her tiny office was probably the size of their private bathrooms. She ran the light over the names, finally coming to the biggest and last room. The door was slightly ajar, but the lights were off. She saw from the windows leading outside that it was decorated in masculine style of chrome and leather. But it was sophisticated all-in-all. As she suspected, the name on the files and the name on the door matched perfectly. She pushed the door open, wondering over the threshold to peer at his desk.

She tsked under her breath, mahogany, gleaming mahogany. Hers was made from plywood, with a broken leg. His was mahogany. She felt a spark of jealously in her, and she ran a loving hand over the gleaming wood. It was beautiful.

So, yes, Kagome understood that she shouldn't be so amazed by the desk, but as a woman that spends most of her time at a desk, she understood why she was so jealous of this desk. Walking around it, she played with the drawers, watching them slide smoothly open, and another spark of jealously found its way through her. She grabbed the chair, rolling it over to the desk, and sat in it. It felt like heaven, leather so butter soft that it hugged her heavy curve and angle. She leaned back in the chair, and let her eyes close and her thoughts wonder. Although they were not so nice.

_Stupid executives. Top floor of the building, with shiny desks! And their drawers work and they don't have to dust everyday! And they have windows…real windows! _

She came up from the chair, looking over the top of the desk, there were the files she had set down, but also a flat-screen computer with a shiny screen. She was seething now! Her computer was probably this one's grandfather! She lifted her hand to the keyboard, and almost let out a sigh of pleasure at the smooth un-worn keys.

Her moment of pleasure, jealously and envy was cut short as the light to the office was flicked on, and she was met with the golden gaze of the CEO of Tashio Corp, Sesshomaru Tashio. Kagome had never met the CEO, had never even known who he was. He was just another person who was on her list of mail. The first thing that Kagome noticed was how intimidating he was, even in his large office he seemed larger than life. He wore a suit, tan and striped. It was master-tailored to fit him as a second glove would. He was confident, maybe even overly so. She felt under dressed around him, the one day she wore her holiest sweats. And sadly to report she had forgone her shoes, and decided to walk only in her bright pink socks.

"Why are you in my office?" His voice was smooth, but Kagome was still shocked, and she let out a shriek of surprise and got up. The chair slammed to the ground and she stuttered trying to find her voice. He merely lifted a silver brow.

"I was just…" she looked down at her files, about ready to say that she was delivering them. But of course that's not what she said. "…rubbing your desk!"

Kagome felt sweat drop as she watched his other eyebrow lift in mocking amusement. She opened her mouth, but was scared when all he did was raise a hand.

**A/N: **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this fanfic! A special thanks to many of my viewers! So some stupid cross advertising: read _Beauty and the Nerd _(Sess/Kag), _Tried _(Inu/Kag), and _Another Chance at Normal_

-Irish


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or characters :(

**A/N: **Hey guys, first off, thanks to everyone that read this fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to: _LovesDepp, Sushiwriter09, birdy22, troubledkitty, and Beautiful-Liar360. _

_**The Mail Room **_

**Ch. 2: Boss man knoweth all**

Kagome always hated one trait she always had. When she was nervous and scared she would laugh like a madwoman. And it sucked that she was terrified, scared, nervous and was so full of fear that she had to lean her head on the desk in front of her to help her gain her breath.

"It would seem that you are infatuated with my desk, woman." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow when the girl just kept taking deep gulps of air to try to control her laughter. So far the woman in front of him was...strange to say the least. She wore no shoes, her socks were a ridiculously loud color of bright pink, and she was rubbing his desk like a mother would rub a child's back.

"Its so nice! Why is yours so nice?" She was murmuring into the desk and telling herself to shut up, to pick up her stuff and to leave.

"Woman, who are you?" He walked around the room, turning on lights and watching her eyes dilate. "My desk is antique mahogany and was my fathers."

"I'm the Mail Girl." She got up reluctantly, wanting to sit in the soft chair and lean on the smooth desk and sleep. Her socks made her slip on the hardwood floor and Kagome glared down at it. He got smooth, bright floors that shone crystal clear. "Bastard has all the good stuff."

"And why have you taken up residence in my office at," he didn't need to look down to know know the early time, "five in the morning?"

Kagome righted herself before walking a large circle around him. "Yah, well, I was delivering your mail. I was told," she gulped, "that it was important to get it here early."

"I believe delivering mail does not mean taking over my office." He walked closer to her, clearing intrigued by the fact that she was starting to giggle and blush.

"I had to make sure that they were delivered directly to your office..." Her voice drifted off as he invaded her personal bubble. "I was just doing my job, sir!" The sir was an afterthought.

He raised a silver eyebrow and felt amusement rise. She backed up and hit the filing cabinet behind her, causing it to rattle and her to look at it with a confused and puzzled expression. She looked him in the eye and than slowly opened the bottom draw, giving a hiss has it came smoothly out.

Kagome was not a happy little Mail Girl at the moment. Not only was his office huge, desk amazing and everything so modern, his filing cabinet didn't make a sound. Whenever she needed files, she would glare down her filing cabinet. It was stuck to the wall with nails, as though they thought someone was going to try to steal it. It was mailman blue with rust on all the doors and on the corners. She had to brace her weight against it when she wanted to open it. And here, stories above, was the shiniest, most rust-free filing cabinet with smooth drawers. The world hated her.

"Why!" She grabbed the drawer handle and repeatedly opened and closed it, trying to make it slam shut. But every time she closed it it would slide slowly back in place without a sound. She gave an aggravated growl and tried the next drawer, pulling and pushing, opening and closing. Sesshomaru watched with unconcealed humor as the woman in front of him, who he now did believe was the mail girl, continued to openly fight with his office equipment.

"I do not believe it can talk back." She glared over her shoulder before closing the drawer again and huffing.

"I know that!" She stomped to the door, ready to leave.

"It would seem that you are angered by my office...supplies." She saw one side of his mouth lift in silent laughter. No, no! He was not going to laugh. But than she remembered some key factors. This was her boss, he paid her paycheck. She gave another nervous laugh before apologizing profusely and saying she would never bother him again.

"I didnt mean to...harass your stuff." She said softly.

"I am interested as to why you were molesting my desk." He rounded said desk and sat in his soft chair and she watched with jealous eyes.

"No reason really," she waved her hand about, inching towards the door. The smell of envy was coming off her in waves and he laughing inside.

"Than you may leave." He pushed through the papers on his desk and bowed his head to read. Kagome watched with wide eyes and just blinked. Did he just dismiss her like a pet? She turned towards the door, to shocked to do much more. "And envy is a very petty emotion Mail Girl."

She slammed the door closed. Envy her back end. She wasn't envious, yes she wanted all that stuff and he had it...so what? She stomped down the hallway, or stomped as well as someone in socks could. She remembered him pulling out a pair of glasses before she left, and putting them on. A man in glasses with sharp eagle gold eyes. He had all the good stuff and he was not bad to look at. She growled in annoyance, just another reason not to like him!

The lights on the floor were on and the entire floor was flooded with people. Every pair of eyes started to turn towards her and she looked down at her puffy pink socks and gave another nervous laugh. With that she finished her show with all the grace someone could have running into the head secretary and falling onto of her and making her spill her coffee on herself. She blamed it all on the boss and his office supplies. And those damn sexy glasses.

**A/N: **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this fic, if you want check out some other ones, and don't forget to review if you would like!

-Irish!


End file.
